Our Secret
by Lesser Master
Summary: Mai and Natsuki haven't been friends for very long, but still have a close connection with each other. What if they got their relationship deeper. Mai/Natsuki


**Disclaimer: I do not own Mai Hime.**

"Takumi!" Mai sat up in her bed, holding her sweaty forehead. She kept the other hand over her rapid beating heart. She felt Mikoto's arms tighten around her waist as she moved to get up. She smiled back at the wild girl and brushed some of her hair out of her face. She pulled the hands apart and stood up, running her hand through her hair, she stumbled into the bathroom and ran cold water. She had been having nightmares of the festival for a few weeks. It was usually the same thing, Takumi would be walking with Akira hand in hand. She would constantly try to catch up, but they would always stay a few feet ahead of her. Then suddenly Akira would vanish and Takumi would stand there and beg for his sisters help. No matter how hard she tried, something held her back. Usually after the dream she would call Takumi just to make sure he was alright.

But tonight was different. It had been the same dream, but she a feeling that he was alright and didn't feel the need to call to make sure. Instead she threw on a light jacket and walked outside. It felt good to take a moonlit stroll, the only thing that could make it better was Tate beside her, but she'd settle for this. She took a deep breath of cool air. She didn't watch her surroundings, but the full moon. It was so big and bright. The last time she saw it that big was during the festival, when the Hime star was coming down on them. It was good to see it like this, not having to worry about such a thing. When she looked down, she found herself in the garden. 

The site was breathtaking. The flowers glowed in the moonlight. Mai went over, gently touching the delicate flower as she brought it up to her nose. She smelt the flower, but quickly got interrupted when she heard a rustle behind her. She quickly looks back to see a black human figure. She tried backing up but fell back on her butt and stared in horror. "Please don't do anything to me." 

The figure laughed and shook it's head. "Why would I do that, Mai?" 

Mai recognized that voice. "Natsuki? What are you doing out here this late." 

"Bad dreams." She gave a soft smile as she sat down beside Mai. "This place always soothes me." She set her hands behind her and looked up at the sky. She rolled her head over and looked at Mai. "What about you?" 

Mai looked up at her, half startled. "Oh..I..I.." She thought about it. "I don't know how I ended up here. I just kept walking and my feet led me here." She gave a little laugh. "But..I came outside, because of a nightmare as well." 

"The festival?" 

Mai nodded. "About me, losing Takumi." She wrapped her arms around herself. "I don't know what I'd do if I would lose him." She pulled her knees up to her chest and sobbed softly. 

Natsuki reached over and laid her hand on her shoulder. "Mai, it's over. His surgery went good too, so there's no chance for you to lose him anymore."

Mai looked up, wiping her eyes. "He doesn't need me anymore. Its the same as losing him."

Natsuki laughed a little. "Have much of a brother complex?" 

Mai quickly turned her head to see Natsuki's smiling face. "It's not funny. I love my brother..he's the only family I have." 

"But he was going to leave sometime." She rose a finger. "And, it's better he leave you, by choice, than by death." Natsuki put her finger down and set her hand on the ground. "At least you can still see him, right?"

Mai nodded. 

"Besides." Natsuki looked back up to the sky. "There will always be someone who needs you." 

Mai looked over at the dark haired girl, who's hair seemed to glow in the moonlight. Seeing Natsuki basking in the moonlight, was just as breathtaking as seeing the flowers. It was no wonder, every guy and even some girls think highly of Natsuki. Mai smiled and nodded. "You're right, Natsuki." She looked down, then back over at her consular. "Thank you."

"No problem." She let out a yawn.. 

Mai folded her legs under her. "What about you?"

"Hm?" Natsuki looked over at her.

"You said you had a bad dream too." She tilted her head to the side. "What was it about?"

"Oh." She looked away, scratching her cheek. Her face turning slightly red. "It..it was nothing."

"Come on." She gave a light push on her shoulder. "Tell me..please."

Her face was completely red now. "Well..umm.." She looked down. "It was about that orphan that ate and made us destroy all my expensive underwear..." Mai tried holding back her laugh, but couldn't. She burst out laughing. "I..it's not funny!" She quickly took a strand of her hair. "It took me a long time to collect all those..and not to mention how much money I invested."

Mai wiped away a tear from laughing so hard. "I'm sorry. It was just so funny..that look on your face when it happened." 

"Oh yeah? What about yours? When your special bra was ruined." 

Mai smile disappeared as she crossed her arms. Natsuki laughed a little and leaned against her. "Not so funny now is it?" 

Mai relaxed and smiled. "It's still funny." She closed her eyes. "Thank you, Natsuki."

"For what?" She looked over at orange haired teen.

"Helping me... get my mind off my nightmare." She started drifting off to sleep. "You know." She opened an eye with a small smile. "we haven't hung out like this in a while."

Natsuki looked up at the sky. "Not since the last day of the festival right?" 

Mai nodded. She closed her eyes. "I have a day off tomorrow, and Mikoto and I are going shopping. You can come with us...if...you want..."

Natsuki nodded and put her head against the other girls. She got Mai off her shoulder, and laid her down. She stared at her as the moon's light covered her. To her, it was the most beautiful site she could possibly see. She would never tell her that the reasoning for coming out here wasn't actually because of the dream, but having saw her coming out here. It was just when she was around Mai, she felt good about everything. That nothing was wrong in the world. She laid down next to her, looking up at the sky with a smile on her face. 

After a while she shook the sleeping girl. "Wake up."

"Huh?" Mai sat up rubbing her eyes. When things cleared up, her eyes widen. "I must of fallen asleep!" She looked over at who woke her and grabbed the hand she offered. Natsuki pulled her up. "How long was I asleep?" 

"I didn't keep track." She looked up at the moon and night sky. "Though, we should have a few more hours until school starts." 

Mai brushed herself off. "I'm sorry to have caused so much trouble." 

Natsuki shook her head and held up her hand. "Don't worry about it. I had things to think about anyways." 

Mai gave a curious look, but didn't pursue. She started walking with Natsuki back to the dorms. 

**A/N**

**I'm back! I hope you enjoyed this little tidbit. It wasn't much, I know but it will get better in later chapters. Of course Nao will be in it, my favorite hime character. Anyways, I hope you guys will keep reading! Review please.**


End file.
